This invention relates generally to posture training devices, and more particularly to devices and methods for training a user to improve motor learning responses, thereby increasing the possibility for behavior modification with respect to appropriate postures while performing certain activities, including, in particular, swinging a golf club.
A common characteristic of many different types of otherwise unrelated activities is the necessity of good posture in order to perform them successfully and without undue risk of injury. In particular, appropriate spinal posture (in layman""s terms, a xe2x80x9cstraight spinexe2x80x9d) is critical to ensuring a good result and preventing back injury. One activity of particular interest is the act of swinging a golf club. One of the most difficult activities to master in the sports world, a good and consistent golf swing requires the maintenance of appropriate spinal posture, with the golfer""s spine lying along a plane which is roughly orthogonal to the plane along which the golf club lies. Additionally, it is important that the golfer avoid what is commonly referred to as a xe2x80x9chead-upxe2x80x9d orientation. Rather, the golfer""s head should be in a xe2x80x9cchin retractedxe2x80x9d orientation, roughly aligned with the golfer""s spine, but capable of flexure and rotation as required during the activity.
A typical approach for training a golfer to maintain proper posture during the act of swinging a golf club is for a trainer to employ a golf club as a standard, by laying it along the spine of the trainee, so that the trainee feels the club and maintains his spine in alignment therewith. The club shaft is held upwardly behind the trainee""s head as well. The golfer is to keep his or her head in a xe2x80x9cchin retractedxe2x80x9d orientation, with the back of the head in contact with the club. The club thus provides xe2x80x9ctactile feedbackxe2x80x9d that the golfer is maintaining appropriate posture. Of course, while this is an effective simulated training technique, because someone is required to hold the club shaft in position along the trainee""s back, two people are required. There is no opportunity for the golfer to reinforce his or her lesson by practicing at home. It is also awkward and tiring to maintain the golf club shaft in such a position manually for any length of time.
As is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,868,691 to Vishnevsky, posture training devices are known which comprise a rigid member which is securable to the back of a person. The rigid member extends along the spine of the person to help the person maintain good posture, with the back in a relatively straight position. However, this type of device is not suitable for training a golfer to properly swing a golf club, for example. As shown in FIG. 2 of the ""691 patent, the device is inappropriate for assisting the golfer in maintaining an xe2x80x9cactive chin retractedxe2x80x9d orientation of the head during the act of swinging. Worse yet, the ""691 patent teaches that the rigid member should be attached to the head of the person who is wearing the device. Holding the person""s head in a specific posture limits rotation of the spine, and does not give the golfer the capability to flex and rotate the head in response to the demands of the act of the swinging the golf club.
Thus, what is needed is a posture training device and associated method which is specifically designed for certain activities which require appropriate spinal posture. The device should also be simple to use and inexpensive to manufacture, as well as being convenient to put on and remove, and should be attachable to the user in such a manner that it remains securely in place during vigorous activity.
The present invention solves the foregoing problems by providing such a device. The inventive device is particularly designed to provide tactile stimulation to help improve the motor learning responses of the user when engaged in certain activities, such as the swinging of a golf club, thereby increasing the possibility for behavior modification in regard to appropriate postures to be assumed during those activities.
More particularly, a device for improving the posture of a user when the user is engaged in certain activities is provided which comprises an elongated rigid member having at least one securement element extending therefrom. The rigid member has a length extending along the back of the user and the at least one securement element, which preferably comprises a strap, is adapted to secure the elongated rigid member to the user. Importantly, the length of the rigid member is sufficient that a lower end of the rigid member is disposed at or below the waist of the user and an upper end of the rigid member is disposed substantially behind the head of the user. However, an important aspect of the invention is that the head of the user must be unattached to the rigid member, and therefore free to flex and rotate with respect thereto. In other words, xe2x80x9cactivexe2x80x9d contact of the head of the user on the device is desired, without limiting spinal rotation at any segmental level. The person cannot be held in a specific posture by the device, but rather the device should provide immediate tactile feedback that the person is actively holding the correct, or appropriate, posture. This xe2x80x9cappropriate posturexe2x80x9d will vary, depending upon the activity which is being pursued.
The person""s head is to maintain contact with the rigid member of the device, through xe2x80x9cactive chin retractionxe2x80x9d, but, because the head is not strapped to the rigid member, the person is free to flex and rotate as required to properly pursue the activity.
In another aspect of the invention, there is provided a device for improving the posture of a user when the user is engaged in certain activities. The inventive device comprises an elongated rigid member having at least one strap extending therefrom, wherein the rigid member has a length extending along the back of the user and the at least one strap is wrapped around and secured to a portion of the body of the user. The rigid member has lower and upper ends, wherein the lower end is disposed at or below the waist of the user and the upper end is disposed behind the head of the user, wherein the rigid member is not attached to the user""s head, thereby permitting the user to be free to flex and rotate with respect to the rigid member.
In still another aspect of the invention, there is disclosed a method for improving the posture of a user when the user is engaged in a certain activity. The disclosed method comprises a step of disposing an elongated rigid member along the back of the user. The elongated rigid member has at least one securement element extending therefrom, wherein a lower end of the elongated rigid member is disposed at or below the waist of the user and an upper end of the elongated rigid member is disposed behind the head of the user. In a second step, the elongated rigid member is attached to the body of the user using said at least one securement element. Then, the user""s body is positioned in an orientation suitable for engaging in the certain activity, with the user""s head being oriented to avoid being held to the upper end of the elongated rigid member. Preferably, when the method is being practiced in conjunction with the activity of swinging a golf club, the positioning step includes holding the head of the golfer in an xe2x80x9cactive chin retractedxe2x80x9d orientation, wherein the golfer""s body is free to flex and rotate, but maintains contact with the elongated rigid member.
The invention, together with additional features and advantages thereof, may best be understood by reference to the following description taken in conjunction with the accompanying illustrative drawing.